


A Forbidden Chance

by Magicandmalice



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Or it could be that I simply want you. Can you feel my excitement Aerrow?" Dark Ace purred into Aerrow's ear. Lust filled crimson eyes holding beautifully stunned emerald ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kren).



> Alright so I finally broke down and allowed my self to be convinced to do a Storm Hawks fic. You may thank Kren for this piece. This was supposed to be nothing more than a very long One Shot, but we all know how I am with those damn things. So anyway, due to the lack of Aerrow and Dark Ace fiction out there, this spawn was created.
> 
> I also want to thank Tris for being my Beta reader for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I so don't own any of the Storm Hawks or Cyclonians, if I did we would have longer scenes with Aerrow and Dark Ace going at it… and maybe more. I also don't own the song "I Touch Myself", there are plenty of other bands that own it and do covers. Oh and I used the version that is sung by Genitourtures, everyone. It is better suited for this particular fic.
> 
> Warnings: Umm, this will be pretty graphic everyone, and it is YAOI! So if that bothers you, go away please. I don't wanna deal with flames because someone is a bit sensitive alright. Hmm, what else? Oh! Bad words and plenty of angst of course, some OOC on the side.

"Aerrow, what the hell man?" Finn yelled at the redheaded leader of the Storm Hawks. The same redhead that was stalking through the hanger after landing his skimmer.

"You won, so what's the problem?" Piper asked, staring in confusion at the obviously furious young man.

Aerrow said nothing as he simply headed to his private quarters. He loved his crew and they really hadn't done a thing wrong. But right now he didn't think he could face any of them.

 

After leaving them behind and slamming his door closed, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself somewhat. Reaching over he flipped on the radio he kept, thankful for the loud, throbbing music that suddenly filled the small room. He would have to thank Finn one day for introducing him to some of the harder music the blond listened to. Some of it was pretty good.

It was great when you just wanted block out everything the world could throw at you.

Unfortunately for Aerrow, even the music wasn't enough to drown out the thoughts running through his head at that moment.

He silently removed his armor, walking over to the bed as he went. Throwing himself backwards onto the deep, bloody red, sheets on his bed, his green eyes stared blankly at the metal ceiling above him. His mind bringing up thoughts he wished would just stay at the back of his mind. Stay where he didn't have to see them…ever.

Almost two hours ago a good number of Talons had shown up out of nowhere, Dark Ace at their head. There was nothing new with that, nor in the battle that had followed. No, what made this different was a few harshly whispered words in his ear, and a handful of actions that brought a blush to his face.

:Flash Back:

"Why don't you just give up Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked as he landed on the older man's skimmer. Blue and red clashing loudly as their weapons met, with brilliant sparks flying.

"Because my little sky knight, for some reason I find myself fascinated by you." Dark Ace purred. His red eyes flashing with something the redhead had never seen before, at least not directed towards him by an enemy.

Green eyes widened at the words and the look he was receiving from the other man.

"What?" Aerrow asked, not sure if he was seeing things or not.

"You're a challenge Aerrow and you don't back down from me. You fight me for every inch and I respect that more than you'll ever know." Dark Ace said.

That's when it happened. As those words hung in the air, a warm feeling coiled low in the younger man's stomach, and Aerrow dropped his guard, for only a moment, but it was more than enough time.

Next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the wings of the skimmer. Dark Ace was straddling his hips, sword at the redhead's throat and bodies pressed tightly together.

 

Aerrow was unable to completely hold back the small gasp that left his parted lips.

"Or it could be that I simply want you. Can you feel my excitement Aerrow?" Dark Ace purred into Aerrow's ear. Lust filled crimson eyes holding beautifully stunned emerald ones.

Aerrow felt a strong spike of arousal stab through his body at the words. As well as the hardness he felt pressing roughly, against his hip. The Dark Ace's low voice sending chills down his spine and directly between his legs. To his shame he felt himself harden immediately.

"Why do think I keep allowing you and your little friends to live? Lucky for me, you seem more than a little excited yourself." The dark haired man said. Having Aerrow's lithe body underneath his was so much better than he had imagined.

"Let me go." Aerrow choked out in a breathless voice. This was wrong on so many levels. He wasn't supposed to want this.

"In good time my pretty little sky knight. I came for a reason today, and it wasn't to torment you. Though that would be much more enjoyable I must admit. Now listen carefully to me Aerrow. Two weeks from today I want you to meet me at Fire Storm on Terra Neon. Cyclonis knows nothing about this, I assure you." Dark Ace said in a low voice.

"Like I would ever trust you!" Aerrow hissed.

"Trust me or not, that is up to you alone. I do have something very important to discus with you… only you. It is your choice though" Dark Ace whispered into his ear once more. This time nipping gently at the lobe as well.

: End Flash Back:

After that Finn had rammed into the skimmer, disrupting the two. Resuming their fight, Aerrow had attacked the other man, furious with himself for actually considering what the other man had said. He had quickly won the fight this time, his body still burning from the remembered feel of the Dark Ace pressed so tightly to him. His green eyes filled with a mix of wanting, confusion, and anger as they watched the retreating form go.

Upon reaching the Condor though, he had felt guilt fill him. Unable to face his teammates he had left them behind, as he stormed through the ship and to his room. This leading to his current position of listening to music and lying on his bed, trying to come to terms with what had happened.

 

He knew he had a strange obsession with the older man. But never in his wildest dreams had he considered anything like this.

To be honest it wasn't even the whole wanting to be with another man that was bothering him. He had known his preference for the same gender for a long time now.

No what made his blood boil, was who it was. Dark Ace, the man who had destroyed his father and the former Storm Hawks. Who had betrayed his friends and Atmos to the Cyclonians. He just didn't see how he could want such a cold hearted bastard.

The final nail in this coffin, was that even after all that the other man had done, Aerrow was still finding that he wanted to go and meet with him. To hear what he had to say and maybe rid himself of some of the poison he felt in his blood.

I love myself,

 

I want you to love me.

 

When I'm feelin' down,

 

I want you above me.

Aerrow felt himself twitch slightly as a song he knew all too well began to fill his room. The female vocalist mixing a purr and a growl together as she sang. This song had always gotten his blood pumping, this time was no exception. Especially not with the remembered feeling of a hard, leather clad body pressed to his, and fiery crimson eyes filled with lust boring into his own. Aerrow found himself both unwilling and unable to stop the hand that slid down his body in rough caress. A soft moan passing through parted lips, as he ran his hand between his legs.

I search myself,

 

I want you to find me.

 

I forget myself,

 

I want you to remind me.

.

Feeling his body heat up quickly, the redhead rose up onto his knees upon the bed. The hand already at his hips coming up a bit to undo the clasp on his jeans and push them down slim, pale hips. Breathing a soft sigh as his already hard cock came free of the rough material. His remaining free hand, sliding underneath his loose shirt to play lightly upon his chest.

He knew better, he really did. He should not be doing this with thoughts of that man in his head. But just remembering what Dark Ace had felt like against him, less than an hour ago…

I don't want anybody else,

 

When I think about you.

 

I touch myself,

 

I don't want anybody else.

 

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Aerrow's right hand moved slowly up and down his hardened length. He spread his knees as wide as they could go, with his jeans restraining him at mid-thigh. His mouth open in a loud pant as his eyes opened. The sea of red that greeted him sent a jolt through him, before he released what it was. His crimson bed sheets crumpled underneath him, the same bloody crimson as the lustful eyes of earlier. A mewling sound escaping him as he thought this.

'It doesn't matter' Aerrow thought to himself in a haze.

Tightening his grip a bit he moved his hand a bit faster. White teeth digging into a red lip to hold back a loud cry of pleasure.

You're the one who makes me happy honey,

 

You're the sun who makes me shine.

 

When you're around I'm always laughing,

 

I want to make you mine.

I close my eyes,

 

And see you before me.

 

Think I would die,

 

If you were to ignore me.

 

A fool could see,

 

Just how much I adore you.

 

I get down on my knees,

 

I'd do anything for you.

Aerrow was unable to bite back his cry this time. His back arching in an almost painful arch as pleasure burned a path through his body.

He could admit it at the moment. He wanted the Dark Ace. Wanted it to be his hands upon his body.

 

Green eyes closed, the redhead tried to imagine what the other's touch would be like. Would it be gentle and tender? No. Dark Ace would touch him roughly and with purpose. Taking exactly what he wanted.

Aerrow threw his head back allowing a harsh moan to sound in the room. His right hand moving faster now, he felt himself getting closer to what he wanted. His right hand quickly grabbing his shirt and throwing it off of himself. Now free, that same hand moved along his chest and up to his throat. Nails dragging lightly along his pale skin, leaving red marks across it.

I love myself,

 

I want you to love me.

 

When I'm feelin' down,

 

I want you above me.

 

I search myself,

 

I want you to find me.

 

I forget myself,

 

I want you to remind me.

I don't want anybody else,

 

When I think about you.

 

I touch myself,

 

I don't want anybody else.

 

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

As his left hand reached his mouth, he slid his fingers inside the warmth. In his mind replacing his fingers with something much better.

The thought of going down on the Dark Ace, of tasting him so intimately, drove Aerrow over the edge. A silent scream ripped from his throat as the redhead was unable to stop himself from cuming across his hands, and dripping to the sheets below.

I want you,

 

I don't want anybody else.

 

And when I think about you,

 

I touch myself.

 

Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah.

Aerrow panted as he dropped backwards onto his bed once more.

Stupid ass song! He thought to himself as he tried to regain control of his breathing once more.

After a few moments of blaming the song for what he had just done, the redhead finally relented and took the blame.

Stupid Aerrow!

Closing his eyes he berated himself for getting off to the thought of going down on the Dark Ace. But damn that had felt good. It didn't matter though, he wasn't going to let this happen again. He would forget about this, forget about what the older man had said to him. It would be easy right?

 

DA A DA A DA A DA A

Easy? Sure, forgetting about Dark Ace had worked for all of two minutes. Now here he was two weeks later, his thoughts filled with things he had no right to want. His hand had been his best friend more than usual and to top it off, this was the kicker to. His crew had decided that a trip to Terra Neon was in order. That showed him didn't it? Never again would he let them pick where to go.

He had been firm on not going to meet with Dark Ace no matter what else he did over the past few weeks. Aerrow had even told his fellow Storm Hawks to go wherever they wanted to go for the next couple weeks. Seeing as though they had just left Terra Neon only a short time ago, he had been sure they would have picked somewhere else. Shows what he knew huh. Now the temptation was getting to him, thus Aerrow was not a happy little Storm Hawk.

As of now he stood glaring at his fellow crew mates, all of them wanting to know why he suddenly went nuts about being at the popular Terra. It wasn't like he could just say he had wanted to stay away from the temptation this presented. He knew he didn't have the will power it took to stay away from the man now that he was here. No he was pretty sure the others wouldn't react well if he told them he wanted to go to the other man so badly.

He also knew that even if all Dark Ace wanted to really do was talk, though he doubted that very much, Aerrow was going to end up making sure something else happened as well. After the dreams that bastard had left him with for the past two weeks, he was starting to harbor a dangerous obsession with wanting more from the Dark Ace.

"Aerrow will you just tell us what's wrong with you? We came to Terra Neon wanting to cheer you up. You've been more than a little strange these last few weeks." Piper said.

"It's nothing guys, I just have a lot on my mind." Aerrow said, unable to stay angry at his teammates. They hadn't meant any harm and he knew this.

"No it is more than that, you've been like this since your fight with the Dark Ace. What happened?" Finn asked.

Aerrow was so proud of the fact that he didn't blush, as his mind flashed briefly to that fight.

"Do you not trust us anymore?" Junko asked sadly.

Aerrow's head snapped up at those words. Not trust them?

 

"No that's not it at all. I just need to figure something out for myself right now. " Aerrow cried.

Before another word could be said though, Stork stepped in.

"There are a lot of things to be scared of in Atmos. But I do not think that this is one of them." Stork said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Aerrow could only stare stupidly at the other. Surprised to learn that his friend knew what was bothering him so much.

The rest of the crew looked on confused, not sure what was happening here.

"What…but I… " Aerrow stuttered.

"I have audio and video surveillance on everything in this ship. That includes the skimmers… and audio only in private rooms." He whispered to the redhead who was now blushing dark enough for his face to match his hair.

Stork smiled at the reaction he got before turning to face the other three that where on his ship.

"I think I am going to go for a walk." Aerrow said, a dazed look in his eyes as he headed off the ship.Stork blocking off the other three from going after him.

"Alright you guys. I think it's time we have a little talk about a couple of things." Stork said in his normally soft voice. This would be fun.

DA A DA A DA A DA A DA A

Aerrow sighed as he looked up at the dark building before him. He was already calling himself and idiot, several times over for actually coming here. Did he really want to go inside and meet with Dark Ace? Was he ready for what he knew would happen tonight?

Mind racing with thoughts of the past two weeks, Aerrow squared his shoulders and stalked into the loud smoky bar. Walking up to the bar he quickly ordered an Evolution 1, the bartender giving him a once over, but pouring the drink anyway. He may have been under age at other places. But this establishment stayed in business because they served anyone… so long as you could pay.

Aerrow had hardly even gotten the glass to his lips, before he felt an all too familiar presence standing at his back. A strong slender hand running lightly down his spine, causing him to inhale sharply at the sensation it created.

 

"That drink seems a little strong for one so young." Came the dark purring voice in his ear.

At such a close proximity, Aerrow could feel the other's warm breath, caressing the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end. Aerrow nearly bit through his tongue, trying to suppress a moan at that.

"I have a feeling that I will need a hell of a lot more than just this to get through tonight. Tell me what you wanted to say Dark Ace." Aerrow ground out through gritted teeth.

"Careful my little Sky Knight. I will be facing a very painful death if I am caught tonight. Please do not use my title so carelessly." Dark Ace whispered softly. Leaning forward and allowing his chest to press into the younger mans lightly muscled back.

"Then what shall I call you?" Aerrow asked, trying his best to ignore the heat at his back.

Slowly dragging his body against the younger man in front of him, he managed to get himself wedged in between the redhead and the bar. Tilting Aerrow's face up, his crimson eyes met and held confused and tormented emeralds.

Aerrow stared at the man before him. A long black cloak covering his tall form all the way to the floor. The raised hood, hiding his face from everyone that chanced to look over at the two. Allowing only Aerrow to see up underneath it do to his close proximity to the other.

The look in those fiery red eyes, made him burn for something he knew he shouldn't want.

"Simply Ace, my pretty little Sky Knight. Now finish your drink we must go." Ace purred.

Aerrow grasped at his drink and quickly drained the contents of the glass. Pulling the glass away from his mouth, he started at the feel of slender finger tips tracing over his wet lips.

His green eyes watching in an entranced fashion as those same fingers slowly lifted to the older mans own lips. A pink tongue flickering quickly against the damp skin.

"Delicious Aerrow." Ace murmured

Shaking his head, Aerrow stood and threw some money down, not caring if it was too much or not.

Dark Ace was already a head of him and waiting at the door a few feet away. As one they left the bar into the night. Aerrow silently following the older man.

 

Aerrow knew as he walked out into the night, the bright lights of Terra Neon, casting the cloaked figure in a clash of colors. That after tonight his life would be changing one way or another. Strangely enough he was finding he didn't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so do you care to explain what is going on?" Aerrow asked as the two finally stopped walking. After walking for almost 40 minutes outside of the main town and into the surrounding desert, they had come across what Ace had obviously been using as his camp for at least a day now.

The night was still brightly lit, between the full moon and the hundreds of neon lights winking in the distance. The music that had been deafening in the main part of the town, was now dulled to a light hum that played over the empty desert.

Now the two stood only a few feet apart. Ace's skimmer off to one side of the makeshift camp. A bedroll and supplies next to it. Somewhat further off was a small spot where a fire had burned some hours ago.

"All in good time, my little sky knight. All in good time." Ace purred as he turned in place to face the redhead. Reaching up he slowly removed the hood and cloak, tossing it 

somewhere to his side, not caring where it landed really. He and Aerrow were completely alone now, so he saw no reason to remain hidden any longer. Besides with his plans, the stupid thing would be a major hindrance anyways.

"Will you just stop it?! I didn't come with you to play games. I knew I shouldn't have come here, this was a mistake." Aerrow snapped, green eyes flashing darkly in anger. Sighing he turned away from the older man, deciding it would be best to leave now before anything else happened. Honestly he had been hoping that Ace really did want to help him, maybe be interested in switching sides. He hadn't realized just how much he did want that until just then.

He was a little surprised though, to feel a strong hand grasp his wrist in a firm hold, and his body pulled back into the taller man's embrace.

"I brought you here for two reasons Aerrow, and you know this. I will tell you what you came to learn, don't worry about that. But right now I want something else first." Ace growled into Aerrow's ear.

Aerrow felt his body betray him as shivers ran down his spine. He had known what would happen if he met with the older man tonight, and he wanted what the other was offering.

"Then stop playing games Ace." Aerrow whispered, pushing himself further into the body behind him.

Before he knew what happened, the redhead felt himself spun around to face Ace.

Ace took Aerrow's words to be the permission needed and brought his lips down fully on the other's mouth. Letting his tongue out to lightly slide along the other's mouth, asking silently for entrance. Once granted Ace quickly swept his tongue in, tasting every part of the younger boy's mouth, breaking apart only when the need for air became too much. Slowly Ace dragged his mouth down Aerrow's jaw placing small kisses and nips on the tanned skin. Once reaching the collar bone he latched his mouth to the skin there, delighting in the ragged moan that escaped the boy, as much as the slight arching of his body.

Aerrow moaned harshly, throwing his head back, silently asking for more of what the dark haired man was doing to him.

Ace did what Aerrow asked eagerly, biting down just hard enough to leave a small mark but not break the skin, before soothing the small pain with small laps of his tongue. He heard himself inhale sharply as he felt Aerrow press even tighter into him. 

Quickly pulling back he made short work of Aerrow's half armor, gloves and shirt. Leaning down he took the boys lips once more before allowing his hands to slide down a pale and slender chest, brushing lightly across the soft skin found there.

Aerrow let out a slightly strangled whimper at the feel of Ace hands tracing the skin of his stomach before moving up to brush against his nipples, the redhead unable to stop the shivers that went through him at the move. In moments Aerrow found himself panting softly at the touches. Flames licking at his skin, as those crimson eyes traced over all they could.

"You're so beautiful Aerrow do you know that?" Ace whispered, reaching one hand forward and placing it on the bared chest before him. Eyes drinking in the site of Aerrow biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut as that same hand stroked the hard nipple. Unable to control himself, Ace leaned forward and down, swiping his tongue across the waiting flesh.

At the feel of Ace' hot mouth on his cool chest Aerrow cried out sharply, hands coming up to tangle tightly in the soft black hair. He never knew it was possible to feel something this good at another's hands.

"Ace… please… I want to see you too." Aerrow managed to get out. Another sharp gasp leaving his mouth as Ace's hands slid down and around to cup his ass and pull him up and close into the older man's body. Allowing his hands to part from their new play area Ace pulled back long enough to slide his red helmet, armor, gloves and shirt to the ground. Kicking his boots off as he went and kicking them off to the side somewhere. Leaving the form fitting red leather pants on, much to Aerrow's dismay.

"In a bit, for now I am busy." Ace growled out reaching down and undoing Aerrow's belt and sliding those tight blue jeans down his hips to pool at his feet, before helping to remove the last of the clothing. Once Aerrow stood fully naked, Ace found himself unable to move or even breathe.

"You're perfect." Ace breathed kissing the boy once more, leading the boy over to the bedroll, laying him out gently and biting his lip at the site presented to him… Once there he just looked at the pale and slightly muscled body stretched out before him.

"Don't just look at me Ace. I want more than that." Aerrow whispered.

Ace grinned and brought his hands up allowing them to trace the bare flesh that his eye had feasted on already. Lightly tanned skin bared and glowing softly in the moon light, a bit damp from the trails he had made with his tongue, lips and sweat. Pale pink nipples hard and glistening in the little bit of light. Emerald eyes half lidded and glazed in pleasure, lust and something Ace couldn't name just yet… A flush across his 

cheeks, lips dark and slightly puffy from the kisses. Further down his cock hard and already damp with pre-com against his stomach.

"Absolutely perfect." Ace breathed out.

Standing suddenly, Ace removed the last of his clothing, needing to feel Aerrow's naked body against his own. He watched Aerrow's eyes follow his every movement. Brilliant emerald eyes locked on the pale skin that slowly became bare to the night. Once he was finally naked though, Ace was startled to watch as Aerrow came up onto his knees, face level to Ace's groin. Throwing the crimson eyed man a look that was both complete determination and burning lust, Aerrow took the older man into his mouth, not allowing for any protest to be made.

"Aerrow!" Ace cried, throwing his head back, fingers coming up to tangle in the fiery red hair of the younger boy at his feet. What the boy lacked in experience he more than made up for in eagerness. White spots danced before red eyes as he tried to take control of his body once more.

Aerrow on the other hand ignored everything but the taste of this man, slightly bitter and salty yet a taste he knew he could become addicted to easily. When his head was suddenly pulled back roughly, he let out a cry of disappointment. A cry that was cut off as Ace knelt down and sealed his lips to the red heads own and pushing him back down onto the soft ground.

"God you drive me crazy. With your innocent eyes and aura, you scream naïve. But when you look like this…. you get so deep under my skin." Ace growled as he pulled away and looked down at the dazed boy. Silently he brought a hand up to Aerrow's mouth and placed his fingers there. Quickly parting his mouth Aerrow coated the fingers in saliva, sucking and nipping on them as he went.

"This is going to be a little rough Aerrow. I don't have anything to make this easier on you tonight." Ace whispered.

"I don't care about that; I am not unfamiliar to pain Ace. You know this just as I do." Aerrow panted as soon as the fingers left his mouth and moved further down his body. Tensing slightly as he felt them come to press against his anus.

"Relax Aerrow" Ace said softly leaning down to place teasing kisses on those red lips. Pushing his finger in a bit he made sure to stretch the smaller boy, watching his face for signs of too much discomfort. Seeing none, he slowly added the second and third finger. After a few more moments Aerrow was moaning softly and pushing back on the fingers, and Ace knew he could proceed.

 

Aerrow whimpered in protest once the fingers were removed only to purr as Ace moved to situate himself between the red head's legs. Something harder and larger coming to press slowly into his stretched passage.

"To slow…" Aerrow gasped, thrusting himself up, causing Ace to sink all the way into the boy in one push. Cries of both pain and pleasure from them both sounding in the night air at the movement.

"So tight…" Ace choked out in a raspy voice as he buried his face in Aerrow's neck. Aerrow was unable to answer and simply wrapped his arms tightly around the man above him… in him.

Lowering his hand, Ace grasped Aerrow's right leg and pushed it up nearly to his chest, forcing the other to wrap around his waist, before beginning to move. The sight of Aerrow writhing beneath him and the choked cries and ragged pants, made his eyes flare with lust and he allowed his rhythm to pick up some. Pants leaving his own lips at the pleasure that racked his body in waves.

"More… Ace please." Aerrow gasped out, arching his back high as fire raced up his spine.

"Anything you want." Ace whispered before surging powerfully into the body beneath him, his angle changing just slightly as he slid deeper and managed to hit the small spot inside of the beautiful boy.

Upon contact, Aerrow screamed, body shuddering violently, hands curled into claws and raking down Ace's pale back. Blood welling up and leaving crimson trails on the white skin.

Ace shuddered from a pleasure that bordered entirely too close to pain, causing him to thrust harder into the willing body. Drowning himself in the other's body, his head spinning at the sounds he was pulling from that mouth. Ace pulled their upper bodies apart, keeping up his rhythm he looked down at the red head below.

Emerald eyes met ruby in a heated look. Everything that they wanted to say, but couldn't, passing between them silently

"Ace…" Aerrow rasped, voice hoarse from his screams. Reaching up a hand and tracing it down the other man's face, leaving a bloody trail to mar the perfect features from his crimson finger tips.

Without warning Ace pulled out fully and flipped the younger man to his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. Pulling him back against his chest he looped the other's arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms tightly around Aerrow he pulled him 

down and thrust back in deeply, making Aerrow throw his head back onto Ace's shoulder and bare his throat to the other man behind him. Ace's mouth was quickly attached to the pale flesh offered to him, and his hand slid down to wrap around Aerrow's cock.

Aerrow arched once more, hand clawing at Ace's neck and shoulders behind him, silent screams unvoiced as his eyes went wide and glazed over.

"Just let go my beautiful, little sky knight. Let me hear you, feel you. I want to be able to remember every vivid detail of you like this." Ace whispered in the ear near his mouth as he continued thrusting into the boy. Ace ignored the blood that was starting to run down his back and shoulders; after all it was a small price to pay for what Aerrow was offering him right now. He had wanted the red head for too long to allow something as stupid as a few little scratches to make him stop. Besides if he was honest with himself, he was actually enjoying them to an extent.

Quickening both the pace of his hand and his thrusting hips, Ace bit down on the others collar bone once more, this time unable to stop himself from breaking skin.

"Ace!" Aerrow screamed, body tensing suddenly as he felt something shatter inside of him. His body convulsing as he came across Ace's hand, and the ground before him. Mewling cries sounding as Ace stiffened and trust once more, spilling his own cum deep inside Aerrow's body.

Bodies cooling in the night air, they rested and regained their breath, neither wanting to be the first to speak and break the spell that had woven around them. After a while though they separated, cleaned up as best they could and dressed in silence.

Aerrow, about to open his mouth and break the silence, found himself unable to speak as Ace pulled him down into his lap. The older man kissing him once more before pulling back and looking at the redhead.

"Now I will tell you everything you want to know." Ace said softly.

Aerrow remained silent for a moment, head cocked to the side just looking at the other. Finally he came to a conclusion and settled himself into Ace's lap. After what they had just done, this was a welcome comfort to be held like this. But first he had something else to ask this man.

"Why do you want to hold me? Why are you doing this?" Aerrow whispered. He gave up trying to ignore the feeling of warmth and safety that came from the strong arms around him.

 

"Because it might be the only chance I ever get. Now let me tell you a story about a young Storm Hawk from years ago." Ace's said softly, not wanting to think of what Aerrow's reaction to what he was about to tell him, was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aerrow what do you know about your parents?" Ace asked softly.

"I know my father was the former leader of the Storm Hawks, and you were his co-pilot. I know nothing about my mother though." Aerrow replied, unsure as to why the older man was asking him about his family.

"Well that much is correct anyways. Did you also know that he thought himself in love with me, before he met your mother? I was unable to return the feelings though. Despite that we remained close friends. Then he met your mother and things changed… he changed. He became cold and harsh, someone that was quickly becoming unknown to me and the other Storm Hawks. Arin was soon obsessed with your mother in a very unhealthy way. She was controlling and possessive, never letting him out of her site for long.

 

"As weeks and months went by, Arin just seemed to get worse and worse. He no longer seemed able to control himself. Madness was often found in his eyes, if you cared to look. Some of us left the Storm Hawks, like Starling, for that very reason. Others like myself stayed till the bitter end." Ace whispered, he could feel the tension in the smaller body he held currently. He knew Aerrow didn't want to hear what he was saying, but he couldn't stop now. Aerrow deserved to know the truth about everything. Even if it caused him pain in the end.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, Ace braced himself for the next part of what he needed to say.

"Shortly after you were born, Arin seemed to come back to himself a little. But your mother sent you to a friend, Storks family I believe, to stay with them for a while. Once you were out of the picture again, Arin reverted back to the cruel man he had become. The last mission of the Storms Hawks was just a few days after that. Your father, my self, and two others who had remained in the group were coming back late one night from completing a job. To this day I still don't know what happened that night. Arin just seemed to snap all of a sudden and attacked the other two men with us killing them easily. Then he turned his blade on me, I made the mistake of not fighting him then. Due to my unwillingness to fight your father took everything away from me. He told me that even though he was with Shanii, he still wanted me, and he meant to have me, regardless of what I wanted. He was true to his word then, afterwards when he had his guard down I killed him. My mind was nothing but a black void after that. I wandered for days, not knowing or caring where I ended up at." Ace rasped.

"So you're saying everything I know is a lie? My father was never a hero?" Aerrow asked in a painful voice.

"I am not finished. I was found by the former Master Cyclonis and he took me in. Healed me, gave me everything I wanted or needed. My hatred for your father at the moment, allowing me to turn to their side. I was in a daze when I lived there. Sometimes feeling like I had no control over myself and the things I did, feeling as if I was just watching as my body acted on its own. For years this went on, and I just didn't seem to care about anything. I was broken and searching for something I just didn't know what at the time.

"Then I found you. The first time I saw you it felt like I had fallen off my skimmer and landed without a chute. You looked so much like your father it scared me. I thought that it would start all over again, the pain and hatred that still felt so fresh to me terrified me. But after a while, I saw what you were really like and I began to feel my head clear a bit. I became more aware of things and people around me. Everything started to make sense to me again. But I was still in pain form the betrayal at your father's hand, so I 

kept my distance, unwilling to be hurt so badly once more. I may have longed to see you, and wanted to be near you but there was no way I would let that happen." Ace said pausing for breath before launching right into the next part.

"Then several weeks ago I overheard something I know was not meant for my ears. I learned that your mother, the one who had tainted my best friend and your father, was the former Master's wife. It was a plan to destroy the Storm Hawks utterly; they succeeded very well if you ask me.

"She was to place a spell over your father and enslave his mind. The plan worked very well for them, the only thing they hadn't planned on was your birth and my survival. So they used me, made sure everyone thought I had killed the Storm Hawks in cold blood.

"It never even occurred to me before that to question any rumors either. The reason being that Master Cyclonis used me the same why that his wife had used your father." Ace said, arms tightening around the red head in his lap.

"And now?" Aerrow asked in a strained voice. This was all just too much to take in right now.

"Now I want to leave Cyclonis. I do not enjoy being used by anyone. They took everything away from me that night; I will never forgive them for that. Besides I find myself wanting to be at your side much more." Ace responded without hesitation.

Aerrow slowly removed those strong arms from around him, standing quickly despite the brief flare of pain in his lower back.

"Aerrow?" Ace asked in confusion.

"No Ace, not right this moment. I need to think about what you have told me tonight. How do I know you're not doing this out of guilt for killing my father? Or maybe some grand plan of Cyclonis?" Aerrow sighed. His green eyes turned to the darkness surrounding their little camp. He would not look at the other man; if he did he knew he wouldn't be able to control his urge to run back into those arms.

"Don't leave Aerrow, please." Ace called softly to the retreating redhead.

"I just needed a little time, that's all. Give me that for now please." Aerrow whispered, before the darkness swallowed him from sight.

Ace was left sitting naked and alone in the small circle of light provided by the fire. Tears running down his face for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know I thought for sure you would be coming back with company tonight… if you came back at all." came a soft voice in the dark outside the Condor's hanger entrance.

Aerrow had just returned from meeting with Ace and with being so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even realized someone had been waiting outside. Thus when the voice came it did more than just startle him a bit.

"Stork what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Aerrow gasped from the ground, where he had landed. Damn his ass was already sore to begin with, and landing on it after being startled by his stealthy bastard of a friend hadn't helped it one bit.

"Oh there are better ways to do that, I assure you. Now don't try to change the subject Aerrow. You left here to get some information, some action and possibly a new crew mate. What happened?" Stork asked sitting down next to the still reclining redhead.

"You're like a dog with a frigin bone, you know that? What if I don't want to talk about it?" Aerrow sulked, not looking in his friend's direction.

 

"I would say that's just to damn bad now isn't it? You need to talk to someone; you know this as well as I do. Since I happen to be the only one that knows what is going on and who you met tonight, you don't get many options on who your sharing buddy shall be." Stork said calmly.

"Fine, but only if you answer a question for me." Aerrow said.

"That would be?" Inquired the mleeb curiously.

"Why in the hell are you alright with all of this?" Aerrow asked. It had been bugging him since he had left the condor earlier. A gay relationship was one thing. A gay relationship with the man that he was supposed to be bitter enemies with was another story altogether.

"Because you're my friend and I know you. The Storm Hawks mean everything in the world to you and I know this. I also know you would rather die than do anything that would hurt myself, Finn, Junko or Piper. You care for… him… that much is more than obvious. If it was just lust, you're strong enough to ignore that. The only question now is does he care for you? If he does what are you going to do about it?" Stork asked.

"He does care for me… as to what I am going to do about it? I don't have a clue to be honest. After what I heard tonight I am not sure about a lot of things anymore." Aerrow whispered, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

"Do you care to share this knowledge?" Stork prodded.

Aerrow only hesitated for a moment, then letting out a heavy sigh he told his friend everything he had heard that night.

A DA A DA A DA A DA A DA

A short time later…..

"So you just left him there after he told you everything?" Stork asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Well, yeah. I just needed a little time to think about things." Aerrow replied.

"Aerrow, I love you so I say this with the best of intentions… you're an idiot!" Stork screeched in the redhead's ear.

 

Yelping at the sudden flare of pain in his right ear, he turned confused emerald eyes onto his friend.

"Don't give me that look. Now you listen up. When you left to meet him earlier… what was running through your mind at the time?" Stork asked. His friend may be a wonderful friend and a gifted fighter and leader, but he could be such a moron… actually all three of the boys could.

"That it would be nice to have him with us… with me. If I could convince him to leave Cyclonis." Aerrow said softly.

"So even though he told you all that, and begged you not to leave him. You turned your back on him and walked away anyways. You as good as slapped him in the face with a big ol' rejection." Stork said calmly. His black eyes taking in Aerrow's face. Watching as it slowly filled with horror and realization at his actions. Understanding dawning on him, as to how Dark Ace may have took his leaving as he had.

"I have to go." Aerrow gasped, standing quickly. Without even a second glance at his friend, the redhead took of into the night, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Stork smiled sadly into the surrounding darkness, and shook his head. He knew that no mater how fast Aerrow may return to wherever the two had been, the result would be the same tonight.

A DA A DA A DA A DA A DA A DA A DA

Just under and hour later, Aerrow made it back to the small temporary camp that he had been at with Ace only a few short hours ago. Even at a dead run, Aerrow knew that the older man had already left the place. The only sign that he had been there at all was the burnt remains of the now extinguished fire.

Shaking his head as several rather depressing thoughts swam through his head, Aerrow turned and headed once more to the Condor.

He would not let himself be too depressed about this. No he would use this time to get his thoughts in order. Talk to his crew and maybe find Starling and have a little chat about his father.

When he next saw Dark Ace, and there would be a next time, Aerrow would make sure to have the beautiful man return with him, at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

"So thats everything that really happened? He really was telling me the truth." Aerrow asked in a tight voice.

Starling looked at the young man before her in sympathy. She had run into the Storm Hawks last night after finishing up a mission that she had been running, for once having decided to take them up on the offer to stay the night.

But before she had managed to escape to her room for the night, Aerrow had grabbed her and dragged her off to his own room, begging the need to talk to her about something very important. Those large emerald eyes had proved impossible to say no to.

When he had asked bluntly about what his mother was like, and the relationship between his father and the rest of the crew, she found herself unable to lie to him any longer.

"Aerrow you don't seem very surprised about this." Starling said feeling a bit confused. She had kept the secret of what his mother was really like for so long, she wasn't sure what was bothering her more. The fact that Aerrow now knew that everyone had lied to him about his mother, or the fact that he was taking it so damn well.

"To be honest I'm not. I just wanted to talk to you to get some confirmation of what I already knew."

"Aerrow, who told you about all this?"

"It doesn't matter who told me what. What matters is that they were the first person who didn't lie to me about anything. Thank you Starling for telling me this time." Aerrow said his mind already wondering in a different direction.

"Aerrow please, tell me who told you." Starling pleaded.

"Leave it Starling. You only ever spoke about what good people my parents were. You never told me the truth about them, not once in all the times I asked you about them. Never told me that my father turned his back on everyone for a cold hearted bitch. Never told me that the Storm Hawks were torn apart by my mother, not Dark Ace." Aerrow snapped at the older women.

"I didn't want you to be hurt by the information. Your father was a good man... before he met your mother. I still have no idea to this day what it was she tempted him with, but it changed him. Hell she was the one that even convinced him to send you to training school so young."

Starling cried.

"Dammit I know all this already! Look just go to your quarters please. I guess I shouldn't have asked you anything." Aerrow said, suddenly feeling all the energy leave his body. He really didn't want to fight tonight and they way things were headed something was going to be said. Something neither of them would be able to take back.

He hadn't even asked very much really, he had only wanted to confirm that what Ace had told him was true. He had only asked about his mother and father as they were, not about how his father really died or the fact that his mother had vanished shortly afterwards. No if he had asked about that then Starling would have known exactly who had told him about his parents recently.

He knew that right now he couldn't let her know. Until he spoke with Ace again he would have to to keep this secret.

"Aerrow please don't be angry. When your father was killed and your mother went missing, I swore I would do everything I could to protect you from this." Starling said.

"Protect me? How? By lying to me? Telling me my father was like a saint, murdered by his best friend and co-pilot. While his beloved and beautiful wife grieved until her own death. Tell me Starling how is that protecting me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out the truth?" Aerrow hissed.

"Aerrow listen, several nights before your father was killed there was a huge fight. A fight between your parents and Ace. The crew was at a bar and it was very crowded that night. We had been there for a while and everything was peaceful for a while. But then there came some shouting from the area that Arin, Shanii and Ace were. We didn't catch what exactly was said between the three, but next thing we knew Arin attacked Dark Ace. I will never forget the look of hurt and betrayal on Dark Ace's face in that moment. Nor the disbelieve on your fathers.

They didn't speak to each other much afterwards, and your father was killed four days later. If Ace could kill your father in cold blood because of a fight, he could just as easily kill your mother as well. Your mother may have been a bitch but did you honestly think I could tell you that your parents were murdered by someone they thought was a friend?" Starling asked, so much sadness in her eyes.

"From what I understand Ace was never my mothers friend, nor did he kill her. My mother lived long enough to give birth to my little sister. She died in child birth 2 years after my father died." Aerrow said in a cold voice.

"What?"

"Starling no more tonight please. Stay around for a bit longer if you like. Who knows you might learn something new. But trust me when I tell you that once I have everything I need figured out I will tell the truth of what I know. Thats a lot more than you did for me." Aerrow said .

He knew that right now he sounded mean and bitter but he couldn't help it. He felt more than a little hurt that no one had bothered to tell him them truth about any of it.

Starling quickly decided that it would be best to give for the night. She had been brought here to answer questions now it was all she could do not to ask a million of her own. Silently standing she made her way out of the room.

ADADADADADADADADADADADAD

After several moments of silence, Aerrow found he couldn't take it any longer.

"Stork if you have any of your damn recording devices in my room on, turn them off now, you have been warned." Aerrow growled.

Then grabbing his remote he threw himself back onto his bed and flipped on some music. The sudden, loud blast of the speakers above him making him feel a bit calmer.

Deep inside he knew Starling had just wanted to protect him from anything that would hurt him. Hell he would probably have done the same thing... ok so maybe there would have been a few differences. But that didn't mean he was ready to forgive her so easily. Though he supposed he would have to thank her for confirming everything Ace had told him.

He had wanted to believe so bad that Ace wasn't lying to him. Though he knew lying or not it wouldn't have mattered to him. Even when he had believed the worst about Ace, his desire had outweighed everything else and over come all his objections easily.

Finding out the truth, learning that Ace wasn't the murder that he was made out to be, brought a sense of relive so strong it scared Aerrow.

Deciding not to think about this any longer, Aerrow rolled over, eyes closed. Drifting of to sleep, his dreams filled with shades of crimson.

ADADADADADADDADA

"Aerro"

Surprised green eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, yelled into his ear. Looking up into a pair of bright blue eyes, Aerrow tried to hit the loud blond before him. He was far from in the mood to deal with the annoying blond. Though to tell the truth he honestly didn't feel like dealing with any of his crew mates right now. It had been a week since his talk with Starling and he had not seen a trace of Ace. As each day past he found himself becoming more and more restless. Wondering if he would ever see the beautiful man again. Not knowing if something had happened to him. What made matters worse was that Aerrow couldn't help but think of the way he had left him at the camp site last time. What if Ace didn't want him any longer?

After a week of this kind of thinking and no sleep, Aerrow had finally passed out in the hanger for a few hours. His mind filled with dreams of the older man. Dreams that had just started getting good when Fynn had woken him.

"What"?

"Outside, dude. Stork detected a single skimmer, looks like its the Dark Ace."

Fynn had hardly finished his words before Aerrow had snapped to attention. Running over to his skimmer and pulling on his gear, he looked up at one of the hidden cameras he actually knew about.

"Stork move to intercept and open the hanger doors."

"Are you sure you want to do this Aerrow?" Responded a slightly squeaky voice from a speaker hidden somewhere next to him.

"I am. Starling confirmed most of what I already knew. But even if she hadn't... it doesn't matter to me any longer." Aerrow said softly.

"Aerrow, whats going on?"

Turning and looking at his blond friend he flashed a small smile.

"I promise to tell you when I get back and know for sure myself alright. For now just stay here, this between myself and Dark ace. No one else." Aerrow said before racing out the open hanger bay door.

"Stork?"

"Yes Fynn?"

"If you don't tell me everything right now I promise to paint the entire condor neon purple with pink fluffy clouds."

"Err... I suppose I could explain.... a little... maybe." Stork choked out. Surely Aerrow would understand...

ADADADADADADADADADADADAD

"You shouldn't have come." Was the first thing Aerrow heard as soon as he was within range of Ace. The cold angry voice making a chill go down his spine. That was not the voice of someone who loved him.

Looking into the beautiful crimson eyes only several feet away from him now, Aerrow decided he didn't care. Those eyes had been haunting him for the past week, and he may have fucked up the first time around. But this time he was getting what he wanted. Ace couldn't still be mad about the way he had left that night... could he?

"Why?"

"We are enemies are we not? Or have you forgotten that?"

OK so maybe he could.

"Ace it was not my intention to hurt or reject you that night . After realizing what my leaving may have seemed like to you, I came back quick as I could. But you had already left the site." Aerrow said softly, voice barely able to be heard above the noise of the wind and the skimmers.

"Don't lie to me! I came to you because I thought I could trust you. I told you the truth, exactly what I promised you I would do, and what did you do? You turned your back on me. Do you have any idea how hard it was to open myself up to you like that?" Ace snarled.

Deciding quickly that he didn't care that Piper, Fynn, Junko, Stork and maybe even Starling were probably listening to this, thanks to Storks wonderful spying capabilities. Aerrow decided to say exactly what he wanted.

"Ace I am not your enemy, not any more. Even before I slept with you that night, I knew I would never be able to truly fight you. I just never wanted to admit it. Then in the last fight, you propositioned me... and I came to meet you. Knowing full well what was going to happen then, well knowing what would physically happen anyway. But then you told me about me parents and what really happened so many years ago. I was more than a little overwhelmed by everything. All I had wanted was time to come to terms with it all and clear away my confusion." Aerrow said allowing his love for the older pilot to show in his eyes. Hoping Ace would respond to it if not his words.

"All I did was tell you the truth. How do you think I felt when you left?" Ace asked, lowering his voice a bit.

"I realize now that I hurt you by doing that. But please believe me when I say I had no intention of doing so Ace."

"Prove it."

"What? How?" Aerrow asked confused. How did he want him to prove it?

"Kiss me. In front of all your little friends in the ship, that I am sure are watching us right now. Kiss me right now, let them see it." Ace growled out.

Aerrow didn't even hesitate, before reaching across the small space between them, and grabbing the other mans neck. Pulling the other forward a bit, green eyes had just enough time to see the amazed disbelief flash in Ace's own crimson, before their lips connected.

The moment their lips touched, Aerrow forgot about everything else around him. He had been craving this taste and the delicious heat that washed over his body. He had known after the first kiss that Ace had given him, that nothing else would ever satisfy him the same. It had to be Ace or no one, Aerrow decided, while opening his mouth, offering the other control of the kiss.

Take control Ace did. Pushing his tongue, past those parted lips and forcing them even further open. His hands grabbing at slender hips as his tongue raped the younger mans mouth. Trusting that Aerrow had flipped the auto pilot on he pulled the redhead from his skimmer and into his lap.

Aerrow groaned deeply as his body pressed tight to the brunettes own. His memories and fantasies being a poor substitute for the real thing. Pulling apart slightly to breath, hazy emerald eyes struggled to focus on burning rubies.

"I am not letting you turn away from me this time my little sky night. I want to hear you say it." Ace purred, lust dripping from every word.

"Come back with me first." Aerrow gasped out as Ace attacked his pale neck. Teeth placing short nips and licks on the sensitive skin. A particularly hard nip making him whimper and arch his back in pleasure.

"Tell me first Aerrow, I need to hear it" Ace purred once more, this time lowering his hands down further to grasp Aerrow's ass, pulling him roughly, closer to him.

Aerrow found himself unable to think about why he didn't want to give into the older man yet. All he wanted now was more of the wonderful feelings Ace made him feel. If all he had to do was tell Ace how he felt, he could do that then.

"Ace... I.. Ahh! I lo..."

"Why don't you two move this to a more private setting?" Came a calm voice relatively close to the two men.

Breaking apart quickly, Ace and Aerrow turned their heads as one to be greeted with the site of The entire Storm Hawk team not 10 feet away from them. All with varying looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Aerrow asked stupidly while trying to get his thoughts back in order.

"So this is why you've been so weird the last few weeks I suppose?" Fynn asked in a strange voice.

Aerrow snapped out of his stupor as soon as he heard the anger in that voice.

"I see Stork told you all everything." Aerrow replied instead of answering, while trying to get off Ace's lap at the same time. He gave up though when Ace simply tightened his hold refusing to let the other go anytime soon.

"More like he turned on the speakers and monitor and let us watch for our selfs." Fynn growled, shooting a quick glare at the grinning mleeb.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Junko asked, hurt lacing his voice.

"Actually do you all mind if we discuss this back in the Condor?" Aerrow asked.

Silence reigned for a moment as they all decided what should be done.

"Fine." Snapped Fynn, turning his skimmer and heading back to the air ship. It seemed to Aerrow that Piper and Junko were going to take their que from the blond for now, as they to turned and headed back without another word. This fact did nothing to make the redhead feel better about how this talk was going to turn out.

"Aerrow when you get back to the Condor leave this area." Ace said holding the small man closer for a moment.

"When I go back?"

"Did you ever stop to wonder what I was doing out here alone, with a damaged skimmer no less?"

"Not really. I had other things on my mind." Aerrow said with a blush, noticing for the first time the deep cuts in his loves skimmer.

"Well put simply I gave Cyclonis the finger and told her exactly where she could put all her crystals. Her reaction was less than pleasant to say the least. Right now I have about half the damn army chasing me down. I don't want you caught in the middle of this. You or your friends. So I want you to leave this area for now." Ace said firmly.

"But.."

"No Aerrow. If you stay it would put you all in danger. For now go back and get away, explain things to your crew. I promise I will come to you as soon as I can. I would love nothing more than to have you fight at my side. But I can't ask the same of your friends. Besides if I know your safe and waiting for me I will have something to look forward to. Something to make me fight all the harder to get back to you." Ace said softly.

"Thats why you wanted me to tell you that I..."

"Stop right there. Tell me when I come back alright."Ace interrupted once more. Aerrow was starting to wonder if the brunette would ever let him finish a sentence.

"Alright." Aerrow murmured softly. His green eyes, unable to hide the worry in them, looking away from the other man.

Forcing the slender young mans head up once more, Ace pressed their lips together lovingly. Everything that they wanted to say passing through the kiss. Pulling back he grinned at the flushed redhead.

"I will be with you before you know it. And this time when I get you, you won't be able to walk for a week. Now go my little sky knight." Ace growled in a low voice.

"Fine but you take my skimmer. You will have a better chance with a fresh, undamaged ride." Ace decided it wise not to argue that point with the smaller man.

Moments later Ace watched his beautiful redhead head back to his air ship, the green mleeb at his side. Soon he would be with him, he promised himself. But for now he had a few things left to take care of.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later found a very irritable redhead, once more in the hanger, working on a red skimmer that had already been long repaired.

"Aerrow, man. Why don't you go and get some food?" That skimmer runs better now than it ever did before and there is no way it can get any cleaner." Fynn said cautiously. His redheaded friend had been more than a little temperamental these last few days. Every day that passed with no word from the Dark Ace just made Aerrow more and more sullen and withdrawn.

"Go away and leave me alone. I am fine." Aerrow snapped.

"No can do dude. If you want to be a pissy bastard fine, but don't make your self sick."

"I am not being pissy."

"My mistake I meant to say a pining bastard. " (1)

"Am not." Aerrow shot back half heartedly, finding it hard to defend himself against those words. Even he had to admit it was kinda true.

"Aerrow, look your cranky as hell and have everyone walking on egg shells around you right now. You have not left this damn skimmer unless it was to hog the TV and watch the news for any new information on a certain smug bastard. You go all starry eyed and vacant, when that same bastard is brought up by anyone. Sounds like pining to me." The blond said with a smirk.

"I thought you guys were all ok with the whole thing." Aerrow said, trying to figure a way to change the subject. So what if he was pining. He thought under the circumstances he should be allowed to.

"We do accept it. If it makes you happy then good for you. We trust you Aerrow. But we don't know him well enough to like him yet. I mean he did spend a lot of time trying to kill us."

"Wrong he tried to kill me. He never really went after you four." Aerrow cut in. He was right to. If they stopped to think about it, Ace had never really gone after anyone but Aerrow when fighting.

"Whatever. What I am saying is you love the bastard and we are ok with that. Just don't ask us all to be best buds or shit." Fynn sighed trying to get through to the redhead.

"Ok I can live with that."

Aerrow had actually been very surprised at how well the others had adjusted to his news about Ace and he. There had been no screaming, fights or accusations of betrayal. All of his friends had listened to what he had to say and had decided to give the older man a chance.

The decision to let Ace live on the Condor had been given after several days of debate. The main reason being that Aerrow would leave if Ace couldn't be with him. That was only problem they had run into so far.

Well that and Ace could live on the Condor if the man ever came back.

Aerrow was tired of waiting and worrying about when the other would come. It had been two weeks already, and Aerrow had even dragged his entire crew to Terra Neon in case the older man had shown his face there. So far they had heard nothing though.

"Yo dude, your spacing again!"

"Would you get off my back dammit. Yes I am worried alright, It's been two weeks already. Half the time all I can think about is that he maybe hurt or dead somewhere and I can't help him. The rest of the time I keep thinking that maybe he just changed his mind and doesn't want me any longer. But then I think of his parting promise to me..." Aerrow trailed off. Emerald eyes going glassy and bright at the remembered words, purred into his ear. His pale cheeks flushing slightly.

"You know some of us on this ship are really starting to wonder what that promise was." Fynn pouted. The words that Ace had whispered to Aerrow had been to low for even Stork's toys to pick up.

"Why I promised that as soon as I came back he wouldn't be able to walk for a week by the time I was done with him." Came a low voice from the open hanger bay door.

In all the time Fynn had known the other, he had never seen the redhead snap to attention so fast. He half expected Aerrow to give himself whiplash, he spun his head around so fast.

"Ace!" Aerrow cried, running over and practically throwing himself at the older man. A wave of relief crashing over him as the others arms wrapped around him tightly.

"That would be my cue to make myself scarce. I shall let the others know you have returned." Fynn said quickly sliding out the door. He may be willing to give Ace a chance with his friend. But he sure as hell did not want to actually see it. One time had been more than enough for his poor eyes, thank you very much. Even now it was sometimes hard to see Aerrow in the same light, knowing what had happened between the two.

I mean that had to hurt like hell right? Could really be worth all that?

*No! Bad Fynn!*

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Fynn quickly made his way out of the hanger to find the others.

DA A DA A DA A DA A DA A DA A

I didn't think you were going to come back." Aerrow whispered in the taller mans chest. He neither saw nor heard his friend leave the hanger, so focused was he on Ace.

"I promised didn't I?" Ace asked, his beautiful red eyes drinking in the site of the boy in his arms.

"But..."

"I am a possessive bastard my little sky knight. I claimed you as mine, now your stuck with me." Ace growled to the younger man, tilting his head up a bit further and bringing his lips down onto the others.

Aerrow moaned into Ace's mouth, he had been so sure he wouldn't ever feel this again. Feeling pale hands lower to settle on his hips, the redhead wrapped his own arms tight around the other, letting his head fall back so that Ace could deepen the kiss.

"Not here. I want a locked door and a bed Aerrow." Ace said pulling back, smirking at the effect his kiss had on the young man.

Panting, Aerrow just looked at Ace for a moment, trying to put his thoughts in order. Once it dawned on him what Ace was asking for, he smiled shyly and grabbed the brunettes hand and began leading him from the hanger.

Ace payed little attention to his surroundings, his eyes never leaving the slender body in front of him as they walked.

Reaching a door that looked identical to all the others, Aerrow hardley paused as he unlocked it and swung it open, pulling Ace in behind him.

"Stork, turn it off." Aerrow growled into the empty room.

At the words Ace swung Aerrow to face him and lifted a dark eye brow in question.

"He has all the rooms bugged." Aerrow explained.

"Well then it's his own fault if he hears something he may not want to." Ace purred pushing the other to the bed.

"Ace..."

"Later Aerrow, I promise to answer every question you have. But right now I have a promise to keep do I not?" Ace breathed in a husky voice, kneeling down to straddle a slim waist, pinning the other to the bed with his own weight.

"Just answer one right now, please Ace." Aerrow whispered looking up into the face of the man he loved so much. Ace stilled and looked down silently for a moment.

"Alright."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked feeling the question was more than it seemed.

"Become a part of the Storm Hawks once more. Stay with me here on the Condor Don't leave me again." Aerrow whispered.

"I have no intention of leaving you Aerrow. If staying here makes you happy, then here we stay." Ace said softly, bringing a hand up to gently caress a pale cheek.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Ace said, leaning down and sealing the deal with a soft kiss.

"Thank you."

Now enough talking, I still have another promise to keep don't I?" Ace growled, leaning down once more. His lips touching the redheads once more, only this time much less innocent.

Aerrow purred and wrapped his arms around the others back, quite happy to let Ace have whatever he wanted now. Ace loved him and wasn't going to leave him again, nothing could make him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
